


Life on the Surface

by The_Awesome_Me



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara Redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Get Dunked On, Mute Frisk, PTA Sans, Post pacifist, Signing Frisk, fite me helen, kinda nice chara?????, linda - Freeform, puns, the pta gets dunked, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awesome_Me/pseuds/The_Awesome_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 2022. The entire underground has gone empty, all thanks to a little kid and their determination. But what will it be like on the surface? Stupid PTA-ing, thats what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toriel came back to her house, with an angry expression on her face. "hey tori, whats got you down?" Toriel just put her head in her hands. "Sans, can you do me a favor?" The small skeleton looked up at the motherly goat woman. "I am just sick of everyone in the PTA. They keep saying things like, Oh my gosh, butterscotch cinnamon pie? How disgusting. Those monsters should have just stayed underground where they belong. Can you perhaps go for me?" 

Sans thought for a moment at his schedule for tomorrow. tell bad puns, be a good dunkle to frisk, hang out with papyrus, laze around. "well ok, tori. maybe i can change my schedule around for ya." Sans joked. Toriel smiled. "Thank you Sans, it means a lot. But I have to tell you something about the PTA." Toriel lowered her voice. "There are a few humans who are not keen on monsters coming to the surface. Mostly everyone in the PTA, especially the PTA president, Linda." Sans shrugged. "well, I guess i'll lighten up the place with some humerus puns." Toriel snorted.  
************************************************************************************************************************ "okay kid, im takin' ya to the pta instead of tori, ok?" Sans told Frisk. They nodded. "c'mon, i know a shortcut." Sans whispered. Sans grabbed the small human's hand and walked straight into a shortcut. Frisk felt their stomach knot up and unknot from the shortcut, but then they were standing at the doors of the school. "welp, here goes nothing." Sans said as he opened the door.

He walked inside the school. "hey, nice school ya got here." Sans noted. They walked around for a bit, then Frisk led him to the doors of the PTA. Sans slowly opened the door and went inside.


	2. The PTA pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans PTA experience. It does not go well.

The entire room went silent as Sans walked in. He was the only monster here. Frisk led him to his seat, then they scurried off to play with the other children. Then, the attention from Sans died away and then the pre-meeting gossip resumed. Sans couldn't help but eavesdrop to the two women beside him.   
"Ugh, I'm so glad that cow didn't show up today." A brunette woman with a tight bun said. "I know, and butterscotch and cinnamon? That's disgusting, my lemon bars are far superior." a blonde woman with her hair in a ponytail said. Sans knew they were talking about Toriel, and felt his eye heat up, but dismissed it, as they promised Toriel they wouldn't give anyone a bad time. Instead, he went over to the snack table and reached for a lemon bar. Frisk ran up to him. "Don't eat those," They signed. "Those are Linda's." Sans shrugged. "c'mon, they can't be that bad." He bit into one.   
It was the worst thing he ever tasted. It was too sour, felt heavier than a rock (He was pretty sure he now had a crack in his teeth), and was downright awful. Frisk shook their head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Sans threw the lemon bar away. "what is in those things?" Frisk began to sign. "Vegan, low fat, and gluten free."   
"Okay everybody, take your seats." The blonde woman from before announced. "For those of you who have just joined," She glared at Sans. "I am the PTA president, Linda Hoppkins. Today we have a few topics to discuss." She pointed to a whiteboard behind her that read 3 things, Vaccines, School Bake Sale, and Cafeteria menu.   
"Okay first things first, the vaccines our children get yearly. Do we really want to inject those poisons into our-" "hold up there linda." Sans interrupted. "vaccinations are not poisons. its a good idea to get those shots yearly, as it prevents the chance of getting sick." Linda glared daggers at him. "As if you would know anything. You're just a monster, you wouldn't know anything about humans and vaccines. Just look at your girl Frisk! She's proof that vaccines cause autism!"  
'oh, she's going down' Sans thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys actually like this. THANKS SO MUCH!


	3. The PTA pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda gets dunked on

Sans eye lights quickly burnt out. "Linda. 1. Frisk is not a girl. They are non binary. 2. Vaccines do not cause autism. 3. I literally have a PHD. I know what I'm talking about. It's like saying, "OH! Wearing makeup causes stupidity!" And by the looks of your 20 pound layer of clown makeup, I think it does."  
Linda's face heated up. "W-well then. Uh," She crossed off vaccines on the whiteboard. "Next up is uh, the school bake sale. Greg, you're in charge of cookies, Helen, you're in charge of cupcakes," She sent out orders to everyone else but Sans. "wait lin, i think you forgot us? what are we supposed to bring in?" Linda stared at him. "Nothing! Monsters would probably get fur stuck in the food, or poison it!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"linda, i bet you that it would be better than your lemon bars." She gasped. Sans chuckled. "c'mon, i'm just kidding with ya. the only thing drier than your lemon squares is your sense of humor."   
Linda had enough. "OUT! OUT Of HERE! MEETING DISMISSED!" She shrieked. Sans chuckled as he went to get Frisk. "i think that was a bone-ified success."


	4. FRISK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk return home from the PTA meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm kinda running out of ideas (and I barely just started) and my computer wasn't working. (Maybe request some ideas?)

"Sans! How did the meeting go?" Toriel asked as they teleported into the living room. "eh, the meeting got called off short. and all i found out was that linda is a total nut." Frisk walked upstairs to do their homework. Toriel nervously stared at Sans. "You promised me that you wouldn't kill anybody or give them a bad time, did you break that promise?" "naw tori," Sans began, his grin growing. "That would've been a GRAVE mistake." Toriel laughed with Sans. A screech was heard in the kitchen.  
"SANS! NO! WHY MUST YOU TELL SO MANY BAD JOKES?!" Papyrus wailed. Sans grinned. "yeah i have a ton of puns." "DON'T YOU DARE!" "a skele-TON." Papyrus hung his head. "WHY MUST YOU PUN-ISH ME SANS!" Papyrus stopped and his expression went blank. The kitchen and the living room were so quiet you could hear a pin dropping. A disgusted and frightened look crept on Papyrus's face. Then, Sans and Toriel began howling with laughter. "BROTHER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" "aw, my puns are rubbing off on you!" With one final scream, Papyrus fled to his room. Sans strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a ketchup bottle. He walked back to the kitchen a and began drinking it. 

"aaaaaaaaaannnyways, tori, as i was saying-" A screech rang upstairs. Both monsters shared a horrified look. "FRISK!" They both yelled. Toriel ran upstairs while Sans teleported. What Sans saw made his metaphorical blood run cold. Standing right in front of him was no other than-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES I'M SORRY ITS LIKE 6 IN THE MORNING.


	5. CHARA?!

Frisk. But something was different. They were making a bloodcurdling scream, then they quieted down, and then the screeching turned into giggles. Then soft laughing. Then maniacal screaming. They looked up from their brown bangs and tilted their head. Their eyes opened, revealing eyes as red as blood. "So, Smiley Comedian~" A voice Sans knew too well said. "It's been a while, huh?" Sans' eye flickered blue and yellow, and raised his hand about to summon his Gaster Blasters. "Sans, what are they talking about? They just saw you a few minutes ago. And my child, why are you acting this way?!"   
A look of mock sadness crept on "Frisk's" face. "Oh mother, you do not remember me? I am Chara." Toriel's hands flung over her mouth in shock. "No, It can't be... Y-you're Frisk!" Toriel's eyes flooded with tears. Chara smiled. "Sansy the Pansy, you know who I am too, correct?" Sans shuddered an reluctantly nodded. If Toriel knew all the things Chara had done, Chara would be kicked out! But, they had Frisk's body... "I know what you're thinking, 'oh whats a dirty brother killer and slayer of the entire underground doing here???? Prepare to have a bad time!!' Well, it wasn't me who did all the killing. In fact, I never forced Frisk into doing a Genocide Route. I was only awakened by their power. I never liked humanity, but monster kind, was so special and unique. So that's why I told Frisk to erase that terrible, empty world. But, they refused. I then again told them to erase the world, but to give me their soul. They agreed. And so, here I am!" Toriel looked confused and startled. "Sans, what are they talking about?"

Sans stopped. "so, you're not here to kill all of us?" Chara shook their head. "or kill frisk?" Chara shook their head yet again. "and you won't-" "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH" They yelled. "I don't wan't to hurt anyone, and that's final." Sans thought for a moment. "but, how are we going to separate you guys? you can't stay together forever!" Chara thought. "I have an idea, but it's going to be risky. But you can't spell 'Frisk' without 'Risk!'" Chara smiled.   
"ok, kid, whats your plan?" Sans questioned. Chara smiled creepily. "Either we retrieve my old body," Chara tilted their head. "Or, we get Dr. Alphys to make me a body. I guarded by Frisk through the resets in a ghost like form, so since she invented a body for Mettaton, I'm guessing she can make one for me." The room went quiet. "Well, my child, I'm afraid your body may have decomposed, so that is out of the question. I'm also not sure if building a robot body for you would fit right into Alphy's schedule." Chara sighed. "Well, then I guess I'll share Frisk's body th-" Sans grabbed their hand. "to the lab!" He shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry, I am not ending it. I just was dry of ideas. Any ideas are highly appreciated. '


	6. Chara Asks For A Body

"Y-you want me to what?" Alphys shakingly asked. Chara smiled "I was wondering if you could build me a body for me to live in. But it can't be like Mettaton's, it needs to look realistic, like a human being. It needs to resemble a human, and can fool a human. Do you think you can handle it?" Alphys shuddered. This kid was giving her the creeps. "W-well, I-I don-" 

"After all, you are the Royal Scientist, and I'm sure you could accomplish this one, simple task? I mean, Asgore wouldn't just hire an unprofessional, would he?" Chara batted their eyes. Alphys was in a cold sweat. It had taken her a long time to build Mettaton, hours and hours of hard labor, but that was in the Underground, where resources to build such things were scarce. 

But that was a long time ago.

And this kid was freaking her out.

Alphys sighed. "I-I guess I'll get to work then." Chara nodded. "Thank you."  
Sans teleported them back to their house. "kid, can you let frisk take over now? you've been in charge fo-" "Yeah yeah, whatever, don't waste your breath." Sans watched as eyes red as rubies, faded into dark brown. Frisk shook their head. "What happened?" They signed. 

Sans sighed. "i'll tell ya later kiddo. i'm just bone-tired right now" Sans winked. Frisk laughed, as they heard Papyrus screaming. "SANS! I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE-" "aw geez c'mon bro. throw me a bone." Papyrus angrily glared at him. He picked Sans up and carried him over to the kitchen garbage can, where he slam-dunked him into the trash. "i guess you could say-" "ENOUGH!" He screamed, stomping to his room. Sans hesitated a moment, and waited to hear the click of the door knob. "i guess you could say my puns are getting really trashy." Sans heard a scream of despair, and then the sound of something getting thrown across the room. Toriel was doubled over with laughter, and snickering.

"well kiddo, we had our fun, but its time for bed." Sans patted Frisk's hair. They pouted. "c'mon kiddo, its getting late, and tori will get real mad at me if i dont." Sans anxiously looked over at Toriel, then back to Frisk. He lowered his voice. "that woman is not a woman of empty threats."   
Frisk hung their head and slowly walked to the bathroom, arms folded. They stepped on their step stool to reach the sink. They grabbed their toothbrush and squeezed the substance onto their toothbrush. They brushed their teeth, and then put on their pajamas. They were tucked in by Toriel. "Have sweet dreams, my child."


	7. Frisk's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Frisk is home alone, they get an idea...

Frisk tossed and turned all night. They didn't even get a wink of sleep. When it was time to start the day, Frisk walked down to the kitchen, where they saw Toriel making some pancakes. "Oh, good morning my child, how did you-" She turned around with a plate full of pancakes. When she saw Frisk, she was struck with horror. She dropped the plate, causing ceramic shards to fly everywhere, making a noise loud enough to wake the entire house. "My child! Is everything ok? You must not have gotten enough sleep tonight! Those eyes have dark bags underneath them! You must not go to school today!"

Frisk rubbed their eyes. "I-m fin-" They signed. 

"You most certainly are not! Back to bed now!" Frisk groaned. They sometimes got no hours of sleep before, but this was the first time Toriel had noticed. With Toriel staring at them, Frisk did as they were told and went back to bed. Fiddling their thumbs, they couldn't get to sleep. Toriel was going to work at the elementary school, Papyrus was going to his job as a mall cop, and Sans was going to be Sans, so that meant either sleeping, going to the surface Grillby's, or working his hot dog booth. So, in a few minutes, they would have the house to themselves. They could do anything.

Frisk waited for about 20 minutes. Toriel walked up to Frisk's bedroom. "I will be going to work, my child. If you get hungry, there are pancakes on the counter." Toriel kissed their head, and walked out. After a few minutes, Sans and Papyrus were up. After some muffled talking, and a screech from Papyrus,the door closed. Frisk slowly crept out of bed to make sure nobody else was home. They checked everybody's room. Nobody. They were home alone. Frisk walked back to their room, and climbed under the sheets.  
Nervously, Frisk signed. "Chara... Can you please come out? I wanna talk with you." Chara slowly emerged from Frisk. 

"Greetings. What's up partner?" The translucent child greeted.  
Frisk signed. "Nothing. I'm just really bored. Do you have any ideas on what to do?" A creepy smile made its way across Chara's face.  
"Well, you could run away. It would be fun to see how they react, huh? Or maybe reset?" Frisk's face went pale. they had made a promise they would never reset. If they ran away, that would make monsters look bad. They could just imagine the headlines. 'Monster Ambassador Runs Away From Family.' The people would get the wrong idea, and probably assume they ran away because the monsters were evil, or some crazy reason. Frisk shook their head.

Suddenly, an idea popped into their head. "I have an idea! But it's risky."  
Chara smiled "Go on."  
"Maybe we could go back down into the underground, and bring Flowey back here? The underground is empty after all. Even though he's killed people many, many, many times, no one deserves that fate. Living alone, in the dark, unable to escape."  
Chara was silent. Frisk squirmed like they had said something wrong. Chara turned their back. "Sure, whatever." Frisk smiled, and jumped up to hug Chara, but they just phased right through them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"  
******************************************************************************  
Sans teleported home from his hot dog stand. he had gained about $102.42 in human currency. He decided he would put the money to... better use. He had stopped on the way and deposited the money into the bank. As he teleported to the front door he heard a voice. He froze. His eyelights dimmed. It couldn't be true. He slowly opened the door, and his suspicions were confirmed. On a ledge of a window above the kitchen counters, was Flowey. But, in a pot, crudely decorated and in messy, red marker, the pot was labeled "Flowey." The plant turned to face him and sneered. "I see we meet again, Smiley Trashbag."  
Sans' eye flickered blue and yellow. Frisk came running towards him. "Sans!" They signed. "I brought Flowey home! Now we have a new member of our family!" Sans looked down at Frisk.  
He was incredibly angry. "Kid." He said in a serious tone. "Do you know how many times that thing has reset, hurt, or killed?"  
Frisk shook. "Um... He told me... kinda. But wait, don't judge him yet! Think of how lonely he is down there!"  
"Was it that Hell Demon that told you to do this?" He yelled.  
Frisk hesitated. "You mean Chara?" Sans growled.  
"Who else l would I be talking about?! Papyrus isn't a Hell Demon! Neither is Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Undyne Alphys-" Frisk started to cry.  
Sans let his magic in his eye burn out. "kid, please, i dont think this will work out." Frisk looked down at their feet.  
"Please?" They signed.  
Sans looked at them. They kinda did save the monster race, so he guessed he owed them. But this flower, this thing was worse than Chara. Sure, he had "Believed" that Chara meant no harm, but he only pretended to think they wouldn't hurt anyone. He just couldn't stand another minute with that...Thing. The thing which had killed his family and friends. The thing that had caused him so much pain. The thing that murdered, without reason or guilt.  
Sans shook his head. "Get that fucking thing out of here, Frisk. I don't care what you say. I don't care if you say he has 'changed' or that he's now 'good.' Just take him back to the Underground, and never bring him back."

Frisk hung their head, and, with low spirits, grabbed the flower pot, and slowly headed back to the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I will (Try to) update every Saturday!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to people who take time out of their day to read this story, give Kudos, bookmark, and comment! You guys make my day!


End file.
